Loin des yeux
by Shinoya
Summary: [Finie] Lorsque le Maoh décide de mettre fin à des fiançailles qui n'ont finalement pas lieu d'être...
1. Rupture

Genre : Bah je me pose encore la question. Je vous rassure, je n'enfreindrai pas les règles du WSAC

SPOILER : jusqu'à l'épisode 24 environ

Disclaimer : Est-ce que quelqu'un a fracassé la tête de Yuu contre un mur récemment, histoire de lui faire comprendre les sentiments de Wolf ? Non ? Bah nalors sont pas à moi (vaut pt'êt mieux pour eux)

Notes de l'auteur : Fic écrite pour le WSAC mais je ne me suis PAS faite bunnysée, si ce n'est par mon propre cerveau insupportable ! E préviens, je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, hein. Enfin si ça vous plait, je continuerai. Humpf, je continuerai même si ça plait pas en fait, par principe, lol !

Les DIALOGUES sont en italiques, parce que mon ordi déconne, pour changer grrr(enfin si ca marche... sinon, gomen d'avance va falloir se débrouiller pour dépétrer tout ça )

* * *

**Loin des yeux**

Yuuri fixa la moquette sur laquelle il venait d'atterrir d'un air dépité. Il avait une fois de plus été l'innocente victime du « sleepy-kick » d'un Wolfram profondément endormi. Se frottant le menton, le Maoh pris sur lui de faire disparaître la petite blessure occasionnée par sa chute. Il valait mieux effacer toute trace…

Si par malheur Gunther voyait son 'beauuuuu visage' abîmé de la sorte par Wolfram, il les empêcherait définitivement de partager leur lit. Bien que, ce ne serait pas si mal finalement, se dit le Maoh.

Il entreprit de se hisser à nouveau dans le lit, repoussant tant bien que mal le blond qui semblait s'évertuer à occuper bien plus d'espace que nécessaire.

Avisant l'épaule du prince, dénudée par la chemise de nuit rose à dentelle, Yuuri remercia intérieurement le ciel de ne pas avoir à porter le vêtement officiel de nuit des princes héritiers. Il grimaça en imaginant Gwendal dans pareil accoutrement, juste avant d'esquisser un léger sourire, reportant son attention sur le prince endormi. Il était beau, indéniablement. Ca lui avait sauté aux yeux la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, d'ailleurs. Mais quel caractère ! Il n'avait ni le calme et la patience de Conrad, ni le sérieux de Gwendal, et encore moins la sagesse ou les connaissances de Gunther. Pourtant, il avait quelque chose de particulier, de bien à lui, mais quoi ?

Le jeune Maoh avisa le visage fin et bien dessiné de Wolfram, encadré de souples mèches blondes, qui se soulevaient et retombaient au rythme de sa respiration. Yuuri fut tenté de s'en approché pour glisser ses doigts entre les cheveux du prince, mais suspendit son geste, interrompu par la voix ensommeillée de ce dernier.

_Hoi, boulet. Viens te coucher. J'ai froid._

Yuuri ne répliqua pas et se glissa doucement entre les draps, non loin du corps de son fiancé, qui se rapprocha instinctivement, en quête de chaleur.

* * *

Au petit matin, Gunther pénétra dans la chambre de Sa Majesté afin de le traîner dans la salle d'étude où étaient censées se dérouler ses leçons journalières. S'approchant du lit, il s'étrangla devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Sa Majesté était allongée sur le dos, le bras gauche entourant le jeune prince, tandis que le visage de ce dernier reposait nonchalamment sur le torse du Maoh. Pire, il avait replié un genou possessif, enserrant les jambes de Sa Majesté. Mais ce qui suscitait par dessus tout l'effroi de Gunther, c'était le très léger bleu qui trônait sur le menton de Yuuri, venant altérer la beauté de son visage. 

_MAJESTE ! S'écria Gunther, réveillant la-dite Majesté en sursaut._

_Hein ? Ah ! Gunther. Bonjour_, fit-il en émergeant des draps d'une part, et en se séparant tant bien que mal de Wolfram d'autre part.

Le mazoku s'agita, battant des mains. Il débita un flot de paroles à une vitesse ahurissante.

_Votre Majesté. Je ne saurais tolérer que votre auguste figure soit une fois de plus abîmée de la sorte, et cela même si l'auteur de cet abominable méfait se trouve être votre fiancé._

Il passa ensuite délicatement sa main le long de la mâchoire du Maoh en ajoutant :

_Un si beau visage ne doit d'aucune manière être dégradé !_

_Hmpf,_ s'étrangla Yuuri, _ce n'est qu'un léger bleu, Gunther. Je ne vais pas en mourir._

Le jeune Maoh se maudit intérieurement d'avoir manqué de concentration lorsqu'il s'était soigné cette nuit.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Wolfram pour achever de se réveiller. Il avisa Yuuri se faisant materner par Gunther, juste avant de l'enlacer dans une étreinte possessive, défiant l'autre mazoku du regard. Immédiatement après, il asséna une petite tape sur le sommet du crâne de Yuuri.

_Tricheur !_

_Mais, mais…, fut tout ce que ce dernier trouva à répondre à son fiancé, plus préoccupé par l'état proche de l'apoplexie dans lequel se trouvait Gunther que par les paroles du blond._

Le jeune Maoh consentit finalement à se lever, sous le regard courroucé de son fiancé, et celui empli d'admiration de Gunther.

* * *

_… et c'est ainsi que notre 19ème Maoh se distingua par sa bravoure, avec courage , force et honneur, qui je vous le rappelle sont les principales qualité d'un…_

Cela faisait déjà belle lurette que Yuuri n'écoutait plus. Le flot de paroles constant de Gunther était maintenant devenu rien de plus qu'un bruit de fond venant s'ajouter à ses propres pensées. Dieu qu'il aimerait être occupé à s'entraîner avec Conrad plutôt qu'ici en train d'étudier. Il promena son regard le long de la gigantesque bibliothèque, repérant parmi les énormes volumes un ouvrage dont le titre l'interpellait.

_Huh ? Gunther ? De quoi ça parle « Nuits chaudes à Shin Makoku » ?_

L'interpellé se mit à tousser dans son bouquin juste avant de se maintenir l'appendice nasal à l'aide de ses deux mains, évitant par là la légère hémorragie qu'il sentait affluer.

_Heu, Votre Majesté, je ne met aucunement en doute votre jugement, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de lecture convienne à votre apprentissage. Enfin peut-être cela vous sera-t-il utile prochainement lors de vos…. Expérimentations avec votre fiancé, mais je…_

Yuuri rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux juste avant d'interrompre son enseignant.

_Ok, ok c'est bon, Gunther, je pense avoir compris. Mais il n'est pas questions d'expérimentation de quoi que ce soit avec Wolf !_

Gunther reprit soudainement son sérieux et afficha une mine préoccupée.

_Oui, je vois. Il semble évident aux yeux de tous que c'est monsieur Conrad qui attire le plus votre attention. Mais Majesté, vous devez au moins sauver votre honneur en faisant annuler ces fiançailles. Elles n'ont vraiment pas lieu d'être !_

Yuuri soupira tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_Gunther, tu me fais penser aux servantes._

_Pardon ? Votre Majesté ?_

_Pourquoi faut-il que dès que j'accorde de l'attention à qui que ce soit, on qualifie aussitôt cette attention d'une chose qu'elle n'est pas ?_

_J'avoue avoir du mal à vous suivre, Votre Majesté._

_Si je passe la journée avec Wolf, tout le monde nous croit amants, mais si c'est avec Conrad que je passe la journée, les pronostiques changent et je me retrouve virtuellement avec lui. C'est lourd, et du coup Wolf rapplique pour me traiter de tricheur…_

_Majesté, voulez-vous dire que vous ne ressentez rien pour Maître Conrad ?_

_Mais si ! Evidemment que je ressens quelque chose. Il est sage, calme, réfléchi, très beau, sans compter que c'est l'une des premières personnes que j'ai rencontrées en arrivant ici. De plus, c'est lui qui m'a donné mon nom. C'est l'un des plus grands guerriers de Shin makoku. C'est impossible de rester indifférent face à une personne de son envergure. C'est un peu comme… un modèle. Il est presque parfait – mis à part ses jeux de mots supers lourds-._

Gunther écoutait avec la plus grande attention les paroles du jeune Maoh, hochant de temps à autre la tête, ponctuant la discussion de l'une ou l'autre question.

_Et qu'en est-il de Maître Wolfram, Votre Majesté ?_

_Wolfram ? Ben Wolfram… C'est Wolfram._

_C'est votre fiancé. Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?_

_C'est un homme, Gunther !_

_Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas inhabituel par ici._

_Heu… Oui mais quand même._

_Majesté, si tel est votre état d'esprit, il vaut mieux annuler vos fiançailles, s'emporta Gunther._

Ce fut le moment que choisi Gwendal pour faire son apparition dans le pièce, entrant sans frapper. Il dévisagea le Maoh d'un air grave. S'immisçant dans la conversation, il demanda :

_Rompre les fiançailles de qui ?_

Ce fut Gunther qui prit la parole, Yuuri étant trop occupé à se demander ce que faisait un petit chaton dans les bras de son intendant.

_Celles de Sa Majesté et du prince Wolfram._

Gwendal ne parut pas s'émouvoir, et fit mine de réfléchir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit la parole :

_Ma foi c'est une très bonne idée. Nous ainsi pourrons conclure une alliance avec l'un ou l'autre pays voisin._

Bien sûr il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il avait beau être relativement froid et distant – lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de trucs mignons-, il tenait énormément à son petit frère. Et le voir vouer un amour irraisonnée au Maoh sans que celui-ci ne réponde à ses sentiments avait le don de l'attrister. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, tout le monde faisait mine de s'en amuser. Même Wolfram avait pris le rôle du fiancé jaloux qu'on laisse sur le côté, mais il méritait tellement mieux. Peut-être avec le temps, oublierait-il ce fameux Maoh pour concentrer son attention sur quelqu'un qui lui donnerait toute l'affection qu'il mérite.

Yuuri semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole alors que Gwendal poursuivait :

_Bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Votre Majesté, nous l'annoncerons ce soir au dîner._

Le Maoh hocha la tête silencieusement, à la fois troublé et content de se débarrasser d'une alliance compliquée. Après tout, fiancé ou pas, Wolfram serait toujours là. Ce n'est pas comme s'il le chassait à l'autre bout du Royaume. Et puis cela lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien de prendre un peu l'air, sans avoir le petit blond sans arrêt collé à lui, le traitant de tricheur ou de boulet. Le jeune Maoh sourit, envisageant avec philosophie les quelques heures qui lui restaient à étudier.

_Ah au fait, fit Gwendal, reprends ton chat par pitié !_

_Mon chat ? C'est toi qui a ouvert sa cage cette nuit-là,_ répondit Gunther.

Gwendal rougit au souvenir de la nuit qu'il avait passé à s'esclaffer aux côtés de Gunther, dans l'une des pièces du château.

_J'étais sous l'influence de l'une de tes concoctions malodorantes !_ Siffla-t-il, juste avant de faire volte face, sortant de la pièce, le petit chat toujours dans les bras.

Gunther esquissa un sourire attendri avant de se re-concentrer sur son élève.

* * *

Le soir même, lors du dîner, Yuuri prit place aux côtés de Wolfram, tentant de masquer une certaine appréhension quant à la suite des événements. Ce fut Conrad, averti quelques temps plus tôt par son aîné, qui prit la parole : 

_Je pense que Sa Majesté a une déclaration officielle à faire. Vas-y, Yuuri, l'encouragea-t-il avant de se rasseoir._

Ce dernier se leva et prit une profonde inspiration.

_Heu… En fait, je voudrais retirer ma demande en mariage._

Il se tourna vers le blond assis à côté de lui et le fixa.

_Je romps nos fiançailles, Wolfram._

Le jeune prince serra les dents, se crispant un peu sur ses couverts, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Ce fut au tour de Gwendal de prendre la parole.

_Wolfram, maintenant que tu n'es plus tenu de rester auprès de Sa Majesté, tu peux redevenir mon second. J'aimerais d'ailleurs t'envoyer en reconnaissance dans un village au sud d'ici. Il paraît qu'un certain nombre d'humains y effectuent un trafic de houseki._

Yuuri interrompit son intendant :

_Du houseki ? En territoire Mazoku. Comment est-ce possible ?_

_C'est justement là la raison d'être de la reconnaissance de Wolfram,_ le coupa Gwendal, légèrement méprisant. Il se tourna vers son frère. _Tu partiras demain à l'aube, si cela te convient_.

_Bien Ani-ue_, murmura Wolfram d'une voix éteinte.

_Aussitôt rentré, tu pourras reprendre la tête de ton armée privée, ainsi que ta formation. Qu'en dis-tu ? Insista Gwendal, tentant de redonner un peu de vie dans les iris émeraudes de son cadet._

_Oui, ça serait chouette._

De son côté, Yuuri n'en menait pas large. C'était quoi cette histoire d'armée privée et d'entraînement ? Sans compter cette fameuse mission ! Wolfram n'était-il pas censé rester avec lui au château ? Et puis c'était quoi au juste cette réaction tout à fait mesurée, ou plutôt cette non-réaction ! Il avait imaginé Wolfram entrant dans une colère phénoménale à l'annonce de leur 'rupture', mais le blond n'avait même pas bronché.

Wolfram se retira tôt, afin d'aller préparer ses affaires, en vue de sa future mission. Yuuri en profita pour le suivre jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

* * *

Ben à suivre :p 


	2. Et après?

Genre : Bah je me pose encore la question. Je vous rassure, je n'enfreindrai pas les règles du WSAC

SPOILER : jusqu'à l'épisode 30 environ, même pas en fait.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi et faut croire que c'est tant mieux

Notes de l'auteur : Je suis désolée d'avoir tant écourté la seconde partie ! Finalement, j'aurais pu en faire un one-shot. Je l'avoue, je ne suis pas très contente de cette histoire, je ne la vous conseille donc pas. J'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois !

* * *

**Deuxième partie : Et après ?**

C'est amusant, parfois, de se rendre compte à quel point des 'vérités toutes faites' s'avèrent être exactes. Et je dois bien avouer que ce genre de constatation a quelque chose d'énervant.

Tout le monde le dit et le répète : c'est durant l'absence de quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tenait à cette personne. Jusqu'il y a peu, je trouvais ce fait un peu 'facile', un peu 'cliché'. Rien de plus aisé que de se dire : 'Tiens, il est parti. Mince, en fait il me manque. J'avais des sentiments pour lui'. J'ai envie de rire rien que d'y penser. Quelle idiotie cette idée reçue. Pourtant, mon sourire n'a rien de sincère. Il y perce une pointe d'ironie, ou peut-être est-ce de l'amertume ?

Et puis mon raisonnement est un peu bancal. Ne dit-on pas 'loin des yeux, loin du cœur' ? Pourtant, il a beau être loin de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y songer. Et les jours se succédant, mon esprit accepte d'identifier cette sensation d'inconfort et de mélancolie qui me tenaille par moment, cette sensation qu'un élément du décor a disparu. Puis finalement, on comprend lentement que ce n'est pas un simple élément du décor qui manque, mais une pièce centrale, un 'mur porteur', si j'ose dire. Et puis on se dit que ça n'a rien à voir avec le décor, que c'est carrément une part de notre existence qui s'est doucement gommée. C'est étrange…

Mais toujours est-il que dans ce cas précis, la croyance populaire s'avère exacte : il me manque. Wolfram me manque, celui qui était mon fiancé me manque vraiment. Ce n'est pas tant que je sois soudainement tombé amoureux de lui, non. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment définir cet attachement que je ressens depuis peu. Etrangement, ce n'est pas tant sa présence au combat, ni même sa présence en toute situation qui fait défaut. J'ai été habitué à vivre sans lui durant 15 ans, et même si ce royaume dont j'ai à présent les rênes diffère quelque peu du monde dans lequel j'ai été habitué à vivre, ce n'est pas tant Wolf que Conrad ou Gunther qui m'aide à m'y adapter. Wolfram m'a protégé un nombre incalculable de fois au cours de divers affrontement ; il m'a soutenu pendant les différents périples que j'ai traversé en tant que nouveau Maoh, mais c'est également le cas de Conrad, Gunther, et Gwendal – bon d'accord, peut-être un peu moins Gwendal au début- . Ils m'ont tous soutenus et font tous partie de mon nouvel environnement, mais pourtant, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'en cas de départ, ils ne me manqueraient pas de la même façon…

Je regretterais sans aucun doute les capacités de Conrad, et son habileté à me rassurer, ainsi que son attention à mon égard. Dans le cas de Gunther, ce sont ses connaissances et son dévouement qui me feraient défaut… Mais pour Wolf, j'ai un peu de mal à définir… Ce sont parfois de simples instants, ou encore des situations précises, ou bien simplement son caractère volcanique. Finalement sa présence à mes côtés la nuit me manque, même affublé de cette étrange chemise de nuit. Il y a tant de petites choses : ses coups de pieds nocturnes, sont air grognon au réveil, sa conviction dans ses sentiments…

J'ignore sincèrement quel genre de sentiment je pourrais nourrir à son égard, mais cette interrogation m'assaille et se rappelle souvent à mois ces derniers mois. Le temps a passé si vite, et fut à la fois interminable… Presque six mois qu'il est parti, et même si sa mission sur les trafiquants s'est soldée par un succès, il n'en est pas revenu pour autant. Il a préféré immédiatement rejoindre une armée d'élite dont il a hérité le commandement, afin de les entraîner. Il a d'autres obligations… autres que celle d'être mon fiancé ; c'est ce que je voulais après tout. En y réfléchissant, je n'estime pas avoir eu tort. Nous n'entretenions pas 'ce genre' de relation, ni ne prévoyions de le faire. Et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui, même s'il me manque, même si ces sentiments que mon esprit condamne se précisent peu à peu, je n'ai aucun droit. Je ne peux le rappeler à moi en tant que 'fiancé' alors que je lui refuse intérieurement ce statut. 'Je ne peux le rappeler sans raison', voilà ce que je me suis répété pendant tout ce temps. Je n'avais pas le droit. Et pourtant hier, ce droit, je l'ai pris. J'ai demandé son retour, usant de mon statut de Maoh.

Ils ont obéi : Wolf sera de retour d'ici quelques minutes, accompagné de sa garde personnelle. Je l'attends, sans même savoir que penser. J'ignore mes sentiments, mais j'aimerais les apprendre en sa compagnie. J'aimerais pouvoir baser mon 'ressenti' sur des faits et non pas des souvenirs, et peut-être serais-je alors en mesure de lui rendre cette amour qu'il semblait me porter jusqu'il y a peu.

Je l'aperçois au bout de la cour, et mon cors se meut sans attendre une décision de la part de ma conscience. Je marche d'un pas rapide, arrivant à sa portée alors qu'il descend de son cheval. Mon ventre se noue un peu quand je réalise qu'il est juste en face de moi, que je pourrais l'effleurer pour le sentir un peu plus proche. Je pourrais même le sentir tout entier contre moi, comme lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras, malgré mes protestations. Là j'ai envie de l'enserrer et de sentir sa poitrine se soulever contre la mienne. Mais après tout, peut-être me déteste-t-il à présent. Après tout, je n'ai aucun droit.

Mais cette fois encore, le droit, je le prend. Je l'enlace doucement, sentant sa chaleur se répandre contre moi. Oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre.

* * *

Owari

Réponses aux reviews :

**Meanne** : Micii d'avoir lu, c'est gentil ! Et donc merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Henna-himitsu** : lool !tes différentes réactions m'ont fait beaucoup rire ! Par contre je comprends pas trop ta question, lol. Mais micii beaucoup pour ta review !

**Saaeliel **: Ben en ce moment Yuuri a une fâcheuse tendance à me taper sur le système, peu être que ça me passera. Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Camille-Miko** : lool, valà la fin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !

**Gayana** : Yatta ! Je suis contente que tu retrouves l'univers de KKM dans cette fic ! C'est vraiment chouette, mais il faut que tu lises les autres fictions du site ; certaines sont vraiment géniales. Et si tu lis, n'hésites pas à laisser une petite review pour encourager les auteurs à écrire sur cet anime ! Et pourquoi pas toi ! micii encore !


End file.
